


Son of a bitch

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG3 ... or ... Kinktober 2018/2 (day 14-25) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: day17When he finally saw him, he tried to beg behind his gag, but he did not get very far, making only incomprehensible,needy sounds. He drooled. Above and below. Like a leaking faucet."What? I can not understand you. It doesn’t change anything, Lu. That's why you got the gag. This constant cursingand begging. It sucks."





	Son of a bitch

"Well, that would be clear. My rules of the game."

Satisfied, Balthazar set the console aside and switched off the Playstation before turning around with a big grin. Lucifer kept his poker face because, to be honest, he let the other win. He was interested to know what the older man would do to him, and at the thought, his cock twitched with excitement.

"But not here. We need a room where we are undisturbed. Wherever you can scream, without all our colleagues come running."

With an ambiguous wink, Lucifer agreed with the nod.

The day after, both were free, and Balthazar got the key from Gabriel.

"Don’t mess! Eva will not be home until a couple of hours, and I still have a lot of work to do."

With a laugh and a shrug he turned back, ran to Lucifer's trailer and together they went to the nearby little house.

As Balthazar looked around the playroom, a thousand ideas came to mind, and he could not wait, pulling impatiently at Lucifer's sweater.

"Where do we start?"

With arousal he reached into his crotch because he felt that this idea also pleased his little friend very much.

"How about if you ... No, that will come later."

Meanwhile, Lucifer was naked, and the older man considered whether he should undress, but rejected the idea of it later. Moments later he found himself on the bed when Balthasar pushed him roughly there and answered with a sassy grin as he looked into his startled face.

"What? You are not here for pleasure. Look at you. Look how hard you are. Look how much you want that. And we have not started yet. I will have so much fun with you."

Honestly, Lucifer had no idea what he was up to and even though he had thought at the beginning that it could not be so bad, he was wronged.

For almost half an hour he suffered sexual agony, but actually, it felt like a lot longer. Time seemed to slow down when you were waiting for something. With him, it was his hard, throbbing cock that finally wanted to be redeemed and begged to be satisfied.

Every breeze, every sound made him jump hopefully, letting Lucifer moan eagerly. His fingers twitched with every pounding, his wrists desperately tearing at the cuffs, his body trying to get friction by fidgeting and bumping into the air.

That made him helpless and even hornier, and part of him loved every second of this sexual torture. He had never been forced to stop. He could always get relief when he felt like it. But not today. He was totally at the mercy of his friend.

The sound of the door made him sigh in relief. It was a welcome sound. Balthazar had come back to play more with him. Lucifer needed him, he wanted to be touched, he had to be touched. He would do anything.

When he finally saw him, he tried to beg behind his gag, as he had often done. He did not get very far, making only incomprehensible, needy sounds. He drooled. Above and below. Like a leaking faucet.

Balthazar leaned over him, laughing and tilting his head.

"What? I can not understand you. It doesn’t change anything, Lu. That's why you got the gag. This constant cursing and begging. It sucks."

At that moment, he knew, no, was not true, he knew beforehand that Balthazar would enjoy this game. The more he swore that there would be a revenge for it.

"But I brought you something to drink."

Hardly said, he put the water bottle next to the bed on the small cupboard but did not think to give him something of it.

Lucifer winced as he felt something wrapping around his balls. He breathed sharply through his nose as it began to tighten. It took him a second to realize what was going on, and when he finally worked it out in his head, his balls were tense and painful — some kind of cockring. It separated Lucifer's balls from his body and made them tight and sensitive. That would make it much harder for him to let go of his load.

It was just tight enough to send a slight pain through his body. It was an unusual pain. Lucifer squirmed as best he could. But when he felt that hand on his begging, pulsating and dripping cock again, the pain was almost forgotten.

"Nice," Balthazar contentedly murmured when he was finished. "Don’t worry, after spending some time playing, I'll milk you dry. You will come so hard that you will never be the same again."

At these words, he looked him straight in the eyes and Lucifer could not prevent a loud moan, which came out only as a hum for the gag.

When he had to groan the third time, he choked. Immediately Balthazar freed his friend. Lufzifer coughed a few times and licked his dry lips. Smirking, the older brought a towel and made him clean.

No matter. Maybe even good. He wanted to hear his friend. Wanted to hear how well he felt first, wanted to hear how frustrated he was afterward. It had something of a power game, and Balthazar enjoyed it. He was the devil in the series, but here ...

Here he quickly turned into a whimpering toddler who was denied the lollipop. The two were in perfect harmony with each other and the past months had shown that it was fun for everyone to switch.

"What sound was that?"

Balthazar was amused, Lucifer had a wicked glint in his eyes when he was again denied the long-awaited orgasm.

"It's the sound of a man who dies of blue eggs and chokes on his semen congestion if he can not cum right away!"

"Oh, you will not die. First of all, nobody has died of semen congestion. And secondly, excess blood and lymph in the testicles will not turn your balls blue. It is a common misperception of edema that ..."

"I swear to God, dude, I'm dying here, and your talk is shit ... Jesus! Warn a guy before you do that!"

"Oh, where's the fun of it?" The blue-eyed man grinned and let go after rubbing his penis firmly again.

"Will you finally fuck me, or will there be more of your damned teasing?"

"No, you did well. I think I will have pity."

"Do not dare to pity me!"

"Good, then not. That's right, you tolerate considerably more. You are snappy, bossy and full of complaints. Here you are the one who is tied up. There will be much more going on."

It was again one of those moments when Lucifer should have just bitten his tongue. Now he could be sure that this torture would not be over for a long time when he looked into the mischievous grinning face of the other.

However, to protect him from dehydration, he got a sip to drink before Balthazar did the same and ...

As Lucifer closed his eyes, his friend swallowed the now very sensitive and hard cock in a practiced movement. The handcuffs rattled as Lucifer screamed, and the only thing that kept him reasonably well was the strong hands pinning his hips to the bed. The legs could still move, and the calves rubbed impatiently on Balthazar's side.

The older man's mouth was cold from the water and Lucifer's senses faded. He no longer knew if he inhaled or exhaled, or if he was still breathing.

He found it very difficult to form words when his friend gave him one of the best blow jobs of his life, signing it repeatedly with loud noises when he dismissed it with a smack to start all over again and .. . to stop.

"Oh god ... please", Lucifer whined, the corners of his eyes moist.

"Did not know that you can howl like a castle dog."

The second as Balthazar circled Lucifer's hole with a wet fingertip, however, the howl became a choking gasp, and as he shoved his finger all the way to the second knuckle, Lucifer held his breath for a moment.

Finally he got what he needed for felt hours, and impatiently he pushed towards him.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk ... Who's going to be so impatient here," the dark blond murmured, pulling his finger out again, shaking his head and making the other grumble unhappy.

But when he heard the desperate sounds that came from Lucifer's mouth, Balthazar could no longer hold on and undressed in no time. The previous actions had made him so horny that he wanted to shoot immediately.

"Get rid of me, I'm all sore," Lucifer growled and tugged at the handcuffs.

Balthazar did, but with a determined expression on his face, he pressed his chest to tell him again who was in charge.

With a nod, he gestured to him to stand at the massage table.

Broad-legged and willing, Lucifer leaned over it, pressing his hands into the soft leather, waiting for what his friend had planned. He sensed the next moment when his friend distributed very light kisses on the inside of his thighs and stroked his balls with his tongue, which were filled to the point of bursting.

"Yes ..." he moaned and struggled to keep himself on trembling legs.

At that very moment he would have wished to carry that weird cockring because then he would not have had to concentrate so unbelievably.

_'You will not come until I tell you'_

These words, which Balthazar had said a few minutes ago, were still ringing in his ears. Lucifer bit his lip desperately as his cock was pressed against the edge of the couch.

Again he felt a finger in him. A second later. With gentle but lively circles, they widened him until a third and a fourth came along.

_'Fuck!'_

It burned incredible. Lucifer loved it. Greedily, he pressed himself against these fingers, wanted to feel them deeper.

Again and again, he drew a sharp breath. Again and again, his head fell on the couch surface as if by itself. His hands clenched. That pain, that tingling, this incredible pleasure. He felt on the brink of a heart attack, but for nothing in the world did he want that feeling to stop.

"Fuck me ..."

Balthazar grabbed a handful of his short hair and pulled him up

"Fuck me ... please," he tried again and grinning, the other released him.

With a satisfied smile, he slowly pulled his fingers out and placed them on his friend's hips. The plump cock of the blonde lay between his cheeks.

"One last task. Do not move, then my good boy will get his goodie," he whispered with a dirty grin that Lucifer could not see but felt.

Slowly he rocked his penis between his cheeks and made no move to penetrate. Lucifer gasped, trying not to move, but at some point, after what felt like minutes, it was getting too much for him.

"Please ...!"

"Please what, baby?"

He tilted his head so he could watch Lucifer and pretended to be really curious.

Lucifer bit his teeth and hissed the words out.

"Please, daddy, can I have my goodie?" He did not mind if he had to call him that, or should ... whatever. Yes, when both were alone. But this, everyone here saw this, and it was a little bit ... embarrassing.

While Lucifer was still lost in thought, something else sank deep inside him.

"Fuck!"

He screamed and opened his eyes, but then closed it again, as he had to fight against his rapidly approaching orgasm.

The speed Balthazar was setting was fast, hard, every thrust hit his prostate firmly, and Lucifer tried desperately to dodge. With a deep groan, Balthazar felt close to his salvation, and as he dug his fingers deep into the other's hip flesh, he leaned down slightly and said the words Lucifer had so eagerly awaited.

"Come!"

His friend had not lied. This hurricane that seized him made him shudder. Everything that had accumulated in the past few hours, finally dissolved and literally made stars dance in front of his eyes.

He could not help but put his hand on his own cock, rubbed like a possessed, could enjoy his orgasm unusually long. Although he briefly had the feeling that he was unable to breathe, fainting, or fear that his legs would collapse under him, that was all worth it.

Neither of them had more control over the words that gushed from their mouths and gradually dissolved into moans and gasps.

Both sank exhausted on the floor, and it took a moment, or two, in which one could only hear the heavy breathing.

next work ... 

day 18

**Latex**

Lucifer/Balthazar


End file.
